Uma Prece Ao Seu Coração
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Saga em uma situação que apenas Kanon pode salvá-lo, enquanto o gêmeo se encontra em uma situação em que escolhas terão de ser feitas, e um passado que ele não esperaria que voltasse à tona. Possui Cavaleiros clássicos e de Lost Canvas. Saga x Kanon. Contém: Yaoi. Lemon. Incesto. Sexo. Nudez.
1. Meu Mundo

**Uma Prece Ao Seu Coração**

**1. Meu Mundo.**

_-Você está sendo um irresponsável! Como um Cavaleiro de Athena e de Gêmeos, você me decepciona! E veio ainda antes de mim! Como pode permitir essa desordem? Eu lhe deixei no cargo para treinar os recrutas e você simplesmente some da sua função?_

_-Não admito que um fedelho como você tente me dar moral de alguma coisa! Eu tenho vida pessoal como todos os outros e estava cuidando do meu irmão! Eu tenho esse dever essa promessa! Saga, não me venha com ordens, quem não é digno de seu cargo é você! Você e seu gêmeo patético._

_-Eu posso simplesmente expulsar você e seu irmão daqui por tal desrespeito! Não admito ouvir isso! E não admito que falem do Kanon! – Irado por ouvir aquela ofensa ao seu amado gêmeo, não percebeu que com poucos passos, se aproximou do antecessor e com as mãos lhe deu um empurrão. Percebeu que não devia ter feito aquilo, por sua própria reputação, e que ele havia tido certa dificuldade com seu equilíbrio. Mas não permitiria qualquer palavra contra seu gêmeo._

_-Quem você pensa que é para me agredir dessa forma?! – Ainda mais irritado pela agressão física, decidiu devolver aquela afronta, só que ao contrário da que sentiu, pôs força além do necessário, e mantendo-se ali, viu o atual Grande Mestre perder seu equilíbrio, e cair ao chão. Alguns lances de escada, até que sua cabeça foi de encontro ao plano do chão. –Nem o Grande Mestre da minha época ousou me confrontar. – Seus punhos estavam cerrados de raiva. Aspros ficou ainda alguns minutos observando Saga inconsciente degraus abaixo. Dos lábios do geminiano consciente, saiu um sorriso sádico, e no instante após seu sorriso, continuou seu caminho. Passou pelo outro como se nada houvesse acontecido, o ignorando._

x-x-x

Fazia sessenta e sete dias que Kanon permanecia praticamente o dia todo sentado naquela poltrona fria de couro em tom castanho daquele quarto de hospital. Há dois meses e meio assistia seu amado e irmão deitado naquele leito, inconsciente desde a noite do acidente com Aspros.

Já era do conhecimento de muitos a descoberta do culpado, e Saga seria o único com permissão para aplicar-lhe quaisquer castigos, já que Saori estava fora da cidade, e Aiolos, mesmo com uma conversa desgastante e duradoura, deu a chance do geminiano de época se redimir, o que o fez sair de Athenas com Defteros, já ambos desgostosos da situação atual do Santuário, já que não aprovavam a nova ordem. E Kanon, por cuidados com seu gêmeos, não teve tempo de confronto, mas pensava que Aspros tinha sorte, afinal, se o encontrasse no caminho, o mataria pelo feito.

No quarto moderno, tão simples e em colorido em tons pastéis, haviam algumas flores diversas trazidas pelos amigos, e o gêmeo mais novo, ora levantava para tocá-las, procurando por uma distração, já que seu irmão não respondia às suas palavras.

Havia esperança nas palavras do neurologista que cuidava de seu irmão. Apesar de que quando o gêmeo foi socorrido, horas haviam se passado, e para um acidente com trauma proveniente de uma situação como aquela, deveria ter havido socorro imediato, e sendo assim, se tornou uma concussão um pouco mais séria, que possivelmente daria margem à sequelas razoavelmente graves. E o geminiano mais novo, se preocupava também com essa possibilidade. Perguntava-se a quase todo o instante do que Saga seria capaz de se recordar quando acordasse. Seu alívio quanto ao estado dele, se dava pelos diversos exames motores e neurológicos que apresentavam respostas satisfatórias para o estado do Grande Mestre, mantendo apenas em alerta a lesão por conta da queda.

x-x-x

-Amor... – Seus dedos se encontraram com o do enfermo, mais uma vez. Acariciava sua mão com cuidado, e a ponta dos dedos de sua outra mão passava suavemente por cima do cateter nas costas da mão dele, por onde o soro que lhe alimentava, percorria direto à sua corrente sanguínea. –Sinto tanto a sua falta... Acorda... – Se inclinou ao gêmeo, com uma expressão melancólica e entristecida, para poder lhe dar um beijo demorado e carinhoso na testa dele.

Tornou à poltrona, sentando-se, com as pernas flexionadas de lado em cima da cadeira e parte de seu corpo encostado ao assento, quando uma mão sua passou pelos próprios cabelos, e sua cabeça, apoiada no encosto do mesmo. Seu olhar, sempre voltado ao seu amor, estudando cada parte do seu corpo que esperava que se mexesse em sinal de desperto. Passou uma mão livre por seu rosto, sentindo uma quase incontrolável vontade de chorar, mais uma vez. E por melhor que fosse a resposta do médico, sentia a dúvida de que estava prestes a perder seu gêmeo, mais uma vez, e sentiu dentro de si, uma onda de sentimentos dolorosos.

Saiu de sua linha mórbida de pensamentos, ao ouvir sutis batidas na porta. Pensou ser novamente a enfermeira que viera _tocá-lo_, e apesar de ser um dever profissional, lhe incomodava outra pessoa apalpando _seu_ Saga, fosse para o que for. Logo em instantes teve resposta quando viu Aiolos e Aiolia irromperem pela porta. E dessa vez, ao invés de flores, o leonino trazia em mãos uma caixa de tamanho razoável, bem delicada, de chocolates.

Kanon sorriu infimamente pela visita, e se pôs sentado, agora com os pés ao chão. Juntou as mãos e tornou com a melancolia em seu olhar. Seu sorriso quase imperceptível foi sua resposta àquela presença. Pouco depois, se levantou e foi até os irmãos, e Aiolia não se demorou a entregar a lembrança.

-Obrigado, Aiolia... – Olhou a caixa, reconhecendo a chocolataria grega famosa. – É o que preciso, engordar. – Tentou rir, dando um alento a situação, ambos os loiros deram um riso, mas de sua boca, o riso saía tão inexistente quanto o sorriso de outrora.

-Alguma novidade? – Perguntou o sagitariano, com as mãos em cima dos ombros de seu irmão. Observava Saga com curiosidade e lamento, ainda desacreditado que Saga estava ali, naquela situação, sendo que já passou por coisas muito piores.

-Os exames estão estáveis... Ele responde aos estímulos, a cirurgia tem tido boa recuperação, mas quando ele pode acordar é um mistério. – Deu de ombros, tornando perdendo-se em pensamentos ao retornar seu olhar ao leito do quarto. –Tenho medo quando penso que ele pode não acordar tão cedo.

-Você não pode pensar assim, Kanon. Saga não desistiria tão cedo. – Aiolia se pronunciou, apesar da expressão séria. Não evitava imaginar se aquela situação fosse com Aiolos, e aquilo lhe deu um leve tremor de terror, e por mais que Saga não fosse um de seus companheiros favoritos, não gostava nada de ver alguém naquela situação. Por fim, respirou fundo. –Não vamos demorar, viemos saber se precisa de alguma coisa. – Seu olhar se ergueu um pouco ao geminiano consciente ali. –E Milo está vindo aqui.

-Se ele ousar desistir vai apanhar espiritualmente de mim, e muito. – Seu tom era sério o suficiente para levar que faria isso mesmo, enquanto Aiolos deixou sua expressão para um possível riso que mal se formou. -Estranho não vê-los com o Shura... Eu... – Olhou em volta, para seus próprios pertences, para então responder ao leonino. –Obrigado, mas acho que não por enquanto. – Com sua expressão triste, voltou a encará-lo, balançou a cabeça consentindo com a próxima visita.

-É. Shura. – Em um murmúrio, a resposta de Aiolia foi seca.

-Ele está com os treinamentos. Não pôde sair agora. – Houve um lamento no tom de voz do loiro mais velho, e um bufo do mais novo ao notar essa sensação. –Mas disse que logo que puder, ele e Camus vêm visitar vocês.

-Agradeço a atenção. – Foi uma resposta em um tom sincero. Gostava das visitas, porque lhe distraíam de seus pensamentos, de suas dores, por mínimo que fosse o momento, mas ao mesmo tempo, detestava que viessem quase _secar _seu namorado e irmão, quando não o tocavam.

-Bom, acho que está bom para nós. Sabe que se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me ligar, Kanon. – Ambos trocaram um olhar de respeito, e Kanon deu um sorriso leve novamente, pela ajuda e fidelidade dele. –A qualquer hora.

-Claro, mais uma vez, agradeço. E como estão as coisas no Santuário? – Limitou-se a perguntar, já que buscava dentro de si, respostas para como Saga lidaria com o Santuário quando retornasse.

-Saori volta amanhã, mas estamos conseguindo manter as coisas sossegadas. –Respondeu, com a voz tranquila.

-Acho que estão gostando do Saga fora, não é mesmo? – Houve sarcasmo e mágoa em seu tom.

-Durante esses quase três meses, ninguém fez festa ou por ventura me felicitou por estar temporariamente no cargo. – Sagitário manteve a voz, ignorando o tom do outro.

-Se o Saga estivesse de férias, quem sabe a reação teria sido outra de quem não aprova...? Mas mesmo assim, é algo que não desejaríamos a ninguém, Kanon. – Aiolia interviu com sua opinião exatamente da mesma forma que Aiolos respondeu.

Kanon balançou a cabeça em negativa, enquanto Aiolos deu um beliscão discreto no irmão que deu de ombros com certa frieza. –_Bom_, nós vamos indos.

-Hm. – O geminiano cerrou os olhos por um momento, dando aquela resposta curta. –Mas agradeço terem vindo, e obrigado pelo chocolate, e pode deixar que qualquer coisa, eu ligo. – Assim como eles, Kanon os acompanhava até a porta.

-Até mais, Kanon. – Junto com a despedida do sagitariano, Aiolia deu um sorriso cordial como despedida também.

Fechou a porta, observando os chocolates. Foi até a mesinha próxima à cama, e pôs a caixa em cima. Parou por um momento, tornando a ficar pensativo. Novamente, seu olhar caiu sobre Saga.

-Saga, me escuta... Volta, por favor... Eu _preciso_ de você. – Foi para junto dele e da cama, tocando em seu peito. Novamente se inclinou, mas dessa vez, seu beijo recaiu por sobre os lábios de seu amor.

x-x-x

Notas da autora.

Torno com as fanfics de capítulos. Ao menos, nessa história, não daria para ser capítulo único. E já planejo os acontecimentos dos próximos capítulos, e veremos qual a situação do Saga aqui para frente... Haverá ainda algumas diversas aparições de cavaleiros clássicos e de Lost Canvas.

Claro, gêmeos **perfeitos**. E com o maravilhoso Kanon. (L)


	2. Olhares Passageiros

**Uma Prece Ao Seu Coração**

**2. Olhares Passageiros**

As visitas de Shura, Milo e Camus haviam sido muito mais tranquilas que as anteriores, e ao contrário de Aiolos e Aiolia, os três vieram juntos, ficando por um tempo razoável. Chegaram a assistir alguns exames com Kanon, também viram a troca de medicamentos e controle de seus sinais vitais. Assim como Sagitário, os três novos companheiros também não acreditavam muito naquela situação.

Milo ainda tentava amenizar o clima do quarto, quando sentiu algumas discrepâncias de toque de Camus, visivelmente lhe indicando que certas palavras não eram necessárias em um momento como aquele.

-Que cara de velório vocês. Saga não está morrendo. – Sua voz era baixa, e seus lábios estavam bem próximos da orelha do aquariano que fazia certa cara feia. Por mais razão que o companheiro tivesse, sabia que Kanon estava sensível e suscetível a levar para o lado pessoal, qualquer piada não feita por ele mesmo. – Tanto Escorpião, como Aquário, trocavam palavras enquanto Kanon conversava distraidamente com Capricórnio, que se disponibilizava em qualquer ajuda, assim como Aiolos, apesar de que se tratando de Saga, e por mais amigo que fosse não aprovava certa relação, pelo ciúme que se evidenciava, o mesmo, ocorria com Kanon.

-Posso até concordar, Milo, mas existem momentos... _E momentos_.

-Concordar com o quê, Camus? – Houve certo interesse, ou mais curiosidade do geminiano ao ouvir a repreensão dele que saiu em um tom de voz mais alto. O ruivo ficou um tanto quanto sem jeito, pois acabou contra a seu gosto sendo indiscreto.

-Nada, Kanon, Milo só estava com certas dúvidas.

-Não, eu não estava. – Respondeu em um murmúrio, respirando fundo, desgostoso pela resposta recebida.

-Bom, acho que é hora de _eu e Milo _retornarmos ao Santuário. – Camus cortou aquela resposta que parecia continuar do loiro.

-Eu também irei. – Havia inexpressividade no rosto de Shura, que aos poucos se alterou para uma preocupação. –Melhoras, Kanon. – Lhe deu um leve tapinha em seu ombro, em sinal de breve afeto e compaixão, para se afastar e aproximar-se dos companheiros.

Milo relutou em sair dali, de teimosia. –Depois eu volto Kanon. – Houve um leve sorriso do geminiano. –Posso trazer algo para você beber.

-Milo! – Houve um coro discreto próximo àquela porta. Shura, atrás do casal, pousou suas mãos em ambas as costas, já sabendo que o desastre se Milo continuasse a falar, e assim, os forçou para fora do quarto.

Kanon por fim riu, divertindo-se com aquele comentário. –Sabe que eu aceito, hein?! – Respondeu, logo atrás deles, em educação à despedidas deles.

Fechou a porta, encostando-se à ela e respirando fundo. Por alguns momentos permaneceu ali, olhando pela janela, avistando a claridade forte daquele horário, sentia o ar um pouco abafado, mas de momento em momento, uma brisa leve e marítima entrava pelas frestas abertas.

Pelo calor que sentia, resolveu descansar um pouco. Já havia almoçado, então pensou em tentar dormir, já que seu sono andou abalado nos últimos meses e não conseguia descansar da forma que devia. Ajeitou sua almofada no sofá de dois lugares, na mesma tonalidade e tecido da poltrona, e então deitou. E ainda olhando Saga, acabou por adormecer.

x-x-x

Havia herdado um sono ainda mais leve que usual naqueles meses. Era para si, um alerta de que se o gêmeo despertasse, ou falasse ou tivesse alguma reação, estaria a posto para auxiliá-lo dentro do quarto. Foi quando despertou pelo usual som de instrumentos ao tocar a bandeja de metal por sobre o suporte de refeição em uma mesa móvel próxima a cama.

Nada disse, mas levantou a cabeça. Ouviu um pedido de desculpas da auxiliar que tratava de seu irmão, por notar que havia lhe acordado. Em um gesto mudo, sua resposta foi indicando que não havia problema. Olhou a hora em seu relógio - já anoitecendo -, e levantou dali, indo até o banheiro, lavar rapidamente seu rosto, e quando começou a secá-lo, percebeu que a terceira ali, já havia partido. Tornou ao quarto e foi para junto de Saga. Tocou em seu rosto, vendo-o com certa palidez, também havia notado o quanto ele havia emagrecido naqueles meses. E agora, pensava também, no tratamento dele pós-hospital.

Passava seu polegar abaixo de um de seus olhos, em carinho, quando percebeu que a expressão dele, mudara. De uma inexpressividade recorrente ao sono, para uma de despertar, logo, viu seus olhos se abrirem parcialmente. A esperança no rosto do geminiano em pé tornou a surgir, juntamente com uma de surpresa. Deixou de tocar em seu rosto e ambas suas mãos seguraram a dele.

-Saga! Meu amor. Estou aqui. – Segurava seus dedos firmemente entre as mãos. Ambos sempre demonstravam ainda mais emoções através do tato, e naquele instante, o de Kanon mostrava que ele _estava _ali.

Dos lábios dele saíram gemidos e murmúrios quando seus olhos se abriam cada vez mais. A claridade lhe incomodava, e aos poucos, tudo que via em sua visão turva, mostrava forma, principalmente Kanon em primeiro plano. -... Kan... – Um sorriso de emoção e alegria surgiu nos lábios do gêmeo que lhe olhava. Um alívio lhe invadiu, não só por vê-lo desperto, mas por perceber que era reconhecido, assim, seu acidente não era propriamente tão grave quanto imaginou. E após pronunciar o nome dele, mais gemidos vieram, agora em mais intensidade.

-Dor? – Quando indagou, seu dedo já estava na campainha de toque à sala dos auxiliares e técnicos, e poucos instantes, agora um homem, já estava irrompendo pela sala. –Ele acordou e está com muita dor! – Logo disse. – Precisa trazer o médico! – Havia aflição em sua voz, mas sabia que Saga poderia reclamar pelas dores e desconforto. – Amor. – Voltou à ele, quando o técnico – que lamentou por um instante ser homem – saiu por um momento, pedindo a companhia de outra pessoa, enquanto ele mesmo iria procurar pelo neurologista.

Saga ergueu o olhar com dificuldade, que caiu em seu gêmeo. Apesar de haver ainda certa dor em sua expressão, houve uma alegria mais notável. –Há... Quanto... Tempo... Eu...?

-Dois meses e meio.

-Nossa... Estou um... Lixo, não é?

-Não. Está lindo, mas só vai ficar ainda mais belo quando estiver de pé. – Mais um sorriso de emoção retornou em seu rosto. Saga, eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo muito Kan... Me perdoa.

-Saga, esqueça, depois falamos disso. Mas é tão bom ouvir você depois de tanto tempo, tive tanto medo.

-Prometi que jamais deixaria você sozinho.

Kanon sorriu ainda mais emocionado, já havia lágrimas em seus orbes enquanto ambos trocavam um olhar cheio de ternura. E logo, mais um profissional entrou no quarto, para poder verificar medicamento e alimentação. O geminiano se afastou, e próximo a cama, abraçou a si mesmo, observando aquela cena ainda preocupado, mas com um alívio que lhe fazia sorrir.

Poucos minutos depois, o neurologista surgiu no dormitório. Houve uma breve conversa com o paciente, explicando tudo o que ocorreu nos últimos meses. O médico, e enquanto Kanon assistia em certo silêncio, também explicou o que aconteceu e poderia acontecer com aquele trauma. Saga ouvia com atenção, apesar da sonolência.

-Sequelas? Que gênero? – A sua sonolência estampada em seu rosto desapareceu, dando sinal a preocupação. Kanon já sabia de todo aquele discurso, mas sentiu que seu irmão se abalaria com aquele assunto.

-Com traumas como o do senhor, é possível amnésia de coisas do cotidiano. Porém, com o tempo e auxílio de pessoas próximas, ou apenas seu exercício, se recordará.

-Como o quê? – Houve uma seriedade naquela pergunta.

-Número de conta no banco, nome de algumas pessoas, senhas. Talvez haja confusão para outras, mas é normal para o acidente que teve, quero frisar isso. E nesse tempo todo que esteve aqui, não houve nada anormal que pode causar maiores problemas em sua vida assim que sair daqui, está bem?

-Quando ele tem alta?

-Para ser sincero, faremos mais alguns exames, para certificarmos, e então, haverá fisioterapia de curto período.

-Fisio?

-Pode ser que Saga não consiga se locomover, há meses ele está nessa mesma posição, sem mexer os membros. Ele precisará de uma breve reabilitação para não voltar a se acidentar.

-Ah, é verdade.

-E quanto à sua recuperação... – Tornou ao paciente. – Precisará de algumas semanas em casa.

-Não, tudo bem, é o de menos. – Deu um sorriso simpático, mas Kanon viu o desânimo do irmão.

-Então voltarei daqui a pouco, qualquer coisa, chama. Está bem mesmo, senhor Saga?

-A dor amenizou, estou um pouco melhor e com sono.

-Ele já dormiu demais, não?

-Ele ainda sente esse sono, em decorrência dos remédios. Mas logo terá seu sono normalizado. – O médico sorriu e Kanon respondeu com outro. Pouco depois, estava a sós com Saga novamente.

No rosto de Kanon irradiou um sorriso extenso. Saga o olhou, e corando, o olhou com curiosidade.

-O quê, amor? – O outro riu de forma travessa enquanto se aproximava.

-Estou tão feliz. Tão feliz, Saga.

-Senti saudade de você nos meus sonhos, meu amor. – Saga observou o gêmeo se inclinar sobre si. Uma mão dele acariciava seu rosto e a outra, penteava seus cabelos usando seus dedos.

-A saudade estava tão dolorosa... Senti tanto medo.

-Amor, me deixa sentir seu beijo novamente... – Ergueu a mão com dificuldade por causa do soro preso à ela, mas a levou até o rosto dele, tocando, com bastante ternura.

Kanon, também desejando o mesmo, inclinou um pouco mais a sua cabeça, até ficarem milímetros do rosto de seu gêmeo, e sem demorar mais, seus lábios se encontraram. Um roçou seus lábios no outro, os olhos de ambos já estavam fechados, já houve a decisão de apenas sentir um ao outro. Saga começou a sugar suavemente o lábio inferior do namorado, enquanto Kanon fazia o mesmo com o superior do irmão. E aos poucos, as línguas de ambos se encontravam em movimentos morosos, apaixonados e delicados. Não pretendiam ter pressa naquela carícia, ainda mais que aos poucos, começava a surgir uma malícia naquele carinho, as línguas se massageavam com mais curiosidade, naquele explorar da boca um do outro. Devido ao desejo de cada um que também sugira, Kanon tocou no tórax dele, com certa firmeza nas pontas de seus dedos, enquanto o gêmeo levou a mão aos cabelos dele, pousando-a em sua nuca e ambos fizeram daquele beijo algo atrevido, erótico, enquanto Kanon se inclinava ainda mais sobre ele.

x-x-x

Ajeitava as pernas do irmão em cima de um travesseiro, com todo cuidado. Saga ria pela cena, mas sua expressão evidenciava ternura e divertimento pelos cuidados dele consigo. Após isso, Kanon sentou-se à beirada da cama, do lado em que o outro deitava, e com um sorriso, o fitava.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa, meu amor? – Suavemente, seu polegar e indicador tocaram ao queixo dele, como se lhe chamasse a atenção.

-Sim, preciso. – Assumiu uma expressão de seriedade.

-Do quê? – Perguntou ansioso, já prestes a se levantar para atendê-lo.

-De você. Vamos continuar o que não deu aquele dia no quarto do hospital.

-Amor, repouse, faremos amor depois...

-Eu estou bem, sabe que você não me faz mal algum, e depois de tanto tempo sem você... Quero tê-lo comigo. E você não descansou esse tempo todo que eu sei, quando eu for dormir, dorme comigo.

Kanon o olhou e demorou certo tempo a responder, convencendo-se, embora ainda relutante. E quando decidido no que fazer, se levantou, ficando em pé, mas no mesmo lugar. E por fim, em resposta, se despiu de sua camiseta. Apesar de ser uma situação cotidiana, Saga viu naquilo algo sensual. Praticamente um _strip-tease_.

O mais novo então jogou a camiseta longe, o encarou com desejo, em seguida, abriu o botão de sua calça, e desceu o zíper, e o mais velho olhava com expectativa, chegou a sentar na cama, ajeitando o travesseiro em suas costas, e _olhá-lo melhor_. Após o zíper, e de forma displicente, o geminiano lhe deu as costas. Havia em sua expressão, uma malícia travessa. A calça, aos poucos desceu pelas pernas dele, e parou em seus pés.

-_Nossa_. – O Grande Mestre exclamou, já mordendo seu lábio inferior. No instante seguinte, seu gêmeo já estava _completamente _nu. Então ele se virou, e lançou ao outro um olhar sensual, e levou uma de suas mãos aos próprios cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Saga estremeceu com aquela visão à sua frente, já estava_ louco_ de desejo. –Amor, você é perfeito. – O irmão levou o dedo indicador aos próprios lábios, em um gesto mudo para que ele silenciasse suas próprias palavras, então, sorriu ao canto da boca, com malícia.

No instante seguinte, Kanon sentou em cima das pernas do amante. Em um gesto rápido e hábil, abriu completamente o fecho do jeans dele, percebendo que seu irmão mais velho já se encontrava rijo. Por poucos segundos, estimulou o membro dele, para então erguer seu próprio corpo, suavemente pousou a mão na barriga dele, e ajeitando-se mais uma vez, começou a descer com seu corpo, e com Saga se colocando dentro de si, totalmente.

Ambos, entre os suspiros, gemeram de forma intensa, e logo Kanon começou a se movimentar no colo do namorado. Para provoca-lo, vez e outra, cessava os movimentos, quando sentiu as unhas dele cravarem em suas coxas com sadismo, o que lhe arrancou um gemido que se uniu com um grito. Em outros momentos, seus movimentos eram mais rápidos, e o mais velho, quando não gemia e seus olhos fechavam pelo deleito, o encarava com um misto de malícia e sadismo, assim como o sorriso que iniciou a se evidenciar.

-Isso, Kanon,_ rebola_ para mim. – Enquanto mordia levemente seu lábio inferior, Kanon permitiu em seu rosto uma expressão travessa, um sorriso carregado de malícia, para então realizar aquele pedido, sentiu e então observou as mãos dele subindo por suas coxas, até que pousaram em suas nádegas.

O moreno que comandava intensificou seus movimentos, já se sentindo cada vez mais próximo de seu orgasmo, assim como o irmão que encarava aqueles movimentos, oscilando o olhar entre a expressão do amante, com ainda mais excitação, também sentindo que a qualquer momento se entregaria. Já estava tão ofegante quando o gêmeo, e instantes depois, o viu ter seu momento, e gritar pelo prazer, anuviado por aquela visão excitante e igualmente prazerosa, teve seu orgasmo, e juntamente com um gemido alto, suas unhas cravaram com mais sadismo na pele dele.

O ex-Dragão Marinho saiu de cima do namorado se deixou cai na cama, ainda em prazer. Levantou seu rosto para provocar o outro pelo sexo, quando suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, em estranhamento. Viu Saga virar seu corpo, por um momento, de costas a ele, abrir sua gaveta da mesinha ao lado da cama, e tirar um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro quadrangular adornado em dourado. De forma hábil, tirou um cigarro de dentro da caixinha por entre os lábios, e acendê-lo. Jogou o objeto novamente na gaveta e a fechou, ruidosamente.

-Amor? – Sentou-se na cama, ainda observando aquilo. Depois que retomara a vida juntos após as guerras, Saga havia parado de fumar e bebia muito pouco, e em todas às vezes, era para acompanha-lo em algum jantar. Viu a expressão de frieza e pouco caso, e algo em sua cabeça passou rapidamente, mas dissimulou aquilo, sentando na cama, cobrindo-se discretamente com o lençol, viu seu namorado lhe ignorar ao sentar-se na cama, fechar a calça, com o cigarro em seus lábios, então o viu se levantar e arrumar-se.

Fez ainda menção de tocá-lo antes de vê-lo se levantar, mas foi praticamente ignorado. -Amor? – Tornou a lhe chamar a atenção, quando Saga se virou e o encarou sério e estranhamente, frio.

-O que quer? – Aquela indagação áspera fez o mais novo se ofender, e temer ainda mais o que pensava.

-_Ares_? – Arriscou, desejando que estivesse falando besteira.

-_Olá_, Kanon. – Por fim, o outro sorriu, com maldade.

x-x-x

**Notas da autora**:

É,_ ferrou_.

Estava ansiosa para finalizar esse capítulo...


End file.
